This invention relates generally to a container, and more specifically, to a plant pot and a hanger by which the pot can be suspended.
Containers such as plant pots capable of being suspended from for example, a porch, are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,856 to Friend discloses a flower container with an optional hanger assembly. The hanger assembly includes a plurality of legs, each with an end having a circular slot or recess. One end of each leg is positioned within a respective one of a plurality of keyhole slots positioned on a top molding of the flower container. The legs are then slid into a narrower portion of the keyhole openings to secure the hanger assembly to the flower container. The remaining circular shaped opening is filled by a snap or plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,210 to Missalla discloses a pot hanger. The pot hanger includes a plurality of wires attached to a hook. The wires include a quick attachment device positioned on the free ends of the wires for being inserted into an opening around a periphery of the pot. The quick attachment device includes a finger joined to the wire at an acute angle by a loop. The finger is compressed to allow the quick attachment device to protrude through the openings in the periphery of the pot. Once the quick attachment device has protruded through the openings, the finger is released to allow the finger to engage a bottom surface of the periphery and securing the hanger to the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,171 to Hilliard discloses a hanging pot suspension system. The hanger includes a hook attached to a plurality of wire strand connectors. The terminal ends of the strands include a protuberance or eyelet for engaging the pot. The hanger is attached to the pot by sliding the eyelets through a T-shaped slot positioned on an upper surface of an annular rim.
While these containers all include a hanger, they do not disclose a hanger that is interlocked with the container by pushing a fastener positioned on the ends of the hanger into a hole on an upper surface of a rim of the container. In addition, they do not disclose a fastener that interlocks the hanger to the rim and covers the opening without the need to use additional covers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container with a hanger that can be securely fastened to the container, as well as, provide a cover for the openings in the rim of the container.